1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally a portable water bag, and more particularly to an intake structure of the water bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable water bags are the common equipments of jogging, mountain-climbing, bicycle riding and so on. Typically, the conventional portable water bag includes a soft bag to be received in a backpack or in a specific pack. The bag has an intake to pour water into the bag, a lid to close the intake, a hose with an end connected to the bag, mouthpiece connected to a free end of the hose. People may suck water in the bag through the mouthpiece or just pour water on head or body to get cool. Such water bag is filled with water first, and then carried on back for drinking. If the water bag need to refill, people has to take the bag off, pour water into the bag, and then put it back to the backpack or specific pack. The refill action of the conventional water bag is inconvenient to user.